Our Little Secret
by Lovaticgurl3
Summary: Alex Russo a wizard in training and the school's rebel falls in love with HER TEACHER? Miss Torres an engaged young new teacher falls in love with HER STUDENT? Well that's their little secret
1. Chapter 1

Alex POV

I woke up to my alarm going off. Which means today is the first day of senior year. It's not that bad especially since I'm the most popular girl in school and I'm dating the second most popular girl in school. Yes I'm a lesbian but who cares. Taylor Swift is the captain of the cheerleading team and also my hot blonde girlfriend. I can't wait to see my group "The Rebels" and Harper. Even though she is super nice she's still my best friend. Five minutes until school starts and I'm still in bed I chuckled. I got up and did my favorite spell and bam I'm outside of school with a muffin in my hand.

"Hey guys" I said putting on my black sunglasses

"Ahhh" Harper said and falling on the grass making Mason and Stevie laugh

Stevie, Mason, and I are "The Rebels" and we basically run the school. Especially since my brother is class president thanks to Stevie. Mason my ex-boyfriend became my best friend after I confess I was gay. I was so scared that he would be mad but he said he's fine as long as he got to watch me kiss girls. I laugh at the memory and everyone stared at me.

"Anyone has seen Taylor?" I asked

"No but check her out" Mason said and everyone turned where he was pointing

There walking into the school was the most beautiful girl I ever seen. As she was walking I got a glimpse of her but damn! I shook any thought I had in my head and walked over to my girlfriend who was standing by the other cheerleaders. She's so hot I might have my way with her in between 2nd and 3rd period.

"Hey baby" I said wrapping my arms around her waist which made her giggle

This will definitely be a good year

WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP

Mitchie POV

I am so excited today is my first day of teaching. I got to my classroom which is already decorated because I came during the summer. I couldn't wait. I checked my phone and saw numerous of texts saying Good luck. I smiled when I saw my two favorite people text me.

"_Good luck today baby you will do greet" –Wilmer_

"_Make sure you put those kids in place but good luck bitch" -Miley_

I texted my fiancé thanks and a quick I love you. Then I texted my best friend to watch her language but still saying thanks

The bell rings and I'm extremely nervous. The teachers warned me about a group of rebels. The principal also told me that the group has me for homeroom and last period. The principal tried to make them not have the same classes together but there wasn't any space great. Miley gave me advice to handle them so I'm not scared just nervous. The bell rings again and my class is full except five seats. Strange I heard there are only three rebels. Then a girl runs into class with this weird penguin outfit on with four people behind her. Three of them wearing a black leather jacket that says "The Rebels" and the other girl is wearing a cheerleader outfit.

"Sorry we're late" the girl in the penguin outfit screamed running to me with eyes pleading for my forgiveness

"Chill Harper we are only 4 seconds late" a girl states I look at the girl ready to say something but then when I saw her I began to get nervous. This girl was beyond beautiful. Her arms were wrapped around the blonde cheerleader's waist. I shook my head and motion them to sit. These are the rebels that all the teachers warned me about they don't look tough.

"Ok class I am Miss Torres and I'm your homeroom teacher and your history teacher." I said writing my name on the board

"You look way to young and hot to be a teacher" the only boy rebel said I rolled my eyes

"Well I am 24 I finish high school early" I stated

Alex POV

I'm going to have this hot teacher for homeroom and history this year. I hope I don't develop a crush on her because I need to focus. Yes rebel Russo needs to focus because when next year hits I'm not going to stay in Waverley. I want to go to college so I can be away from my family. I'm not going to win the wizard competition anyways. As the rest of the day goes on I see I have no classes with my friends. Mr. Laritate will hear about this later. I decided to walk Taylor to her last period which is really far from my next class. I'll just use magic to get there on time. I look for my wand in my boot and I notice its missing. Stevie and Mason are the culprits I just know it. I will get payback later now I just need to get there before the bell.

"Brrring" the late bell goes off Great!

I run to my next class which takes me ten minutes. I walk in and everyone stares at me

"Is there a problem get back to work" I barked and everyone went back to what they were doing quickly except my rebel friends I smirked at my power. Ms. Torres is still looking at me shocked and then angrily.

"You're late" she said and I rolled my eyes

"Obviously" I said she might be hot but she is dumb

I walked over to my seat to see a boy sitting in it

"Move" I said and he quickly got up and went to the front of the class

"That was not nice" Ms. Torres said

"Obviously" I said

"Well obviously you have after school detention obviously" she mocked me and I smirked she looked cute doing that.

I sat in my seat and got to work I need to pass this class

WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP

Mitchie POV

"This place is great they have the best sandwiches in Waverly" Miley said opening the doors

"I never been here what's it called" I asked smiling at the subway theme

"Waverly substation" she said and I laughed

"Obviously" I said

"Woah is Mitchie getting sarcastic?" Miley asked having a shock face

"What? No it's just that a student of mine kept saying obviously when I was talking to her" I said remember how Alex made me stay after school for her stupid detention. Miley began laughing

"Welcome to the substation what can I get you beautiful girls" a teenage boy says

"We will both like to have the Alex" Miley says which reminded me of the girl Alex Russo, I wonder why they named a sandwich that?

"Coming up by the way I'm Justin" he says winking at me

I get that a lot since I look young but I don't look that young

"That was the best sandwich ever" I said smiling eating the rest of my fries. I definitely have to show Wilmer this place.

"Do you want to meet the chef I know her she's exactly how I was in high school we definitely became good friends" Miley said and I nodded excited to meet the maker of this master piece

"Russo get your ass over here" Miley screamed oh no Russo plus Alex equal Alex Russo.

"Hey Miley" Alex said not seeing me yet doing a hand shake with Miley

Why does my best friend associate herself with Alex? Well they are similar in many ways.

"You" Alex said snapping me out of my trance

"Obviously" I said mocking her from earlier

"Wait you guys know each other?" Miley said looking confuse

"This is the teacher I was telling you about" Alex said glaring at me

"Well this is the student I was telling you about" I said giving her a glare back

Then Miley started to laugh really hard

WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP

"Ms. Torres the principal wants you" the gym teacher told me

I got up from my desk and made my way to the principal's office. I began to become nervous. Why would he need me? I walk into the class and see Alex Russo and what looks to be her parents. I sat next to Alex and she winked at me. I hid my blush immediately.

"Ms. Torres, Alex Russo has never been a well behaved child" Mr. Laritate said

"Hey!" Alex said and her parents scowl her

"Yes but what does that have to do with me" I asked and Alex chuckled

"Yes let me get to the point. Alex has done something so wrong that I was about to expel her but her parents begged me. Since you are the teacher for the Saturday detentions I would like to inform you Alex Russo has permanent Saturday detention for the school year." Mr. Laritate said

Wow what did she do that was so bad?!

But great I have to see Rebel Russo every Saturday for the entire school year

**I hope you guys like this story. I love Demi Lovato so I decided to write a fanfic. I love the relationship she has with Selena and I've been reading Delena fanfics all year. So enjoy**


	2. Mitchie's advice

Mitchie POV

Saturday detention is the most boring thing ever. The only person here is Alex since it's only the first week of school. Only Alex Russo can get in trouble in such a short period of time. Saturday class is from 9 a.m. - 12 p.m. Three hours of Alex Russo great.

"So what's your first name" Alex said snapping me out of my thoughts

"Mitchie" I said why did I tell her that?

"That's a nice name" Alex said which caused me to smile

"Thank you" I replied

"How did you get to name your sandwich Alex" I asked when I was a waitress my boss was horrible she's lucky to have such a nice boss.

"Oh my family owns the place so I get to do anything I want but I don't get paid which sucks" Alex said poor Alex I mean um never mind

"That's nice I really enjoyed your sandwich" I said and she gave me a smile

The rest of detention was spent talking about things about ourselves but not to personal. She is a student that wouldn't be appropriate. I notice she pouts her lips when she's trying to think or remember something. It's adorable for a student I mean. She went on and on about her girlfriend Taylor. It made me uneasy in the stomach for some reason maybe because I met Taylor. She's very snobby and annoying. I don't think she's right for my Alex. I mean my student. After detention Alex offered to make me her famous sandwich at the substation which I accepted. She makes the best sandwiches so why not plus it's free.

"Oh my gosh this taste so good" I said eating my last bite

"Thank you" Alex said taking off her kiss the cook apron. I wouldn't mind doing that. Wait stop Mitchie you are straight and engage.

"You don't seem bad for a teacher I was kind of shock when I heard you were Miley's best friend. You guys seem like opposites." Alex said pouting her soft lips a little oh gosh what is she doing to me.

"Yeah we have been best friends since freshman year of high school. When I finish high school early it was hard being away from her." I said remembering all those times I needed Miley

"Do you hear that?" she said and I watch her confused as she rub her index finger and thumb together

"The smallest violin playing" she said and I hit her playfully at her joke

WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP

Alex POV

Hanging out with Mitchie last Friday was fun. I love her name but I can't call her that only outside of school. She's defiantly the hottest teacher at Tribeca Prep. If I wasn't dating Taylor I could totally have that. But I want to be faithful to Taylor I want to be the first person she goes out with that actually lasts plus I love her. Monday morning hit and I'm in homeroom. Mitchie is on her phone texting a way and my curious self decides to find out whom. I take my wand out and whisper

"_Animoza Espinoza" _

Then I close my eyes and began reading her text messages without her knowing. I love magic.

"_Miley I'm not crushing on my student your crazy"_ Woah she has a crush on a student that lucky bastard has a hot teacher crushing on them.

"_Am I because every time we talk you talk about how awesome her sandwich is and how much fun you have talking to her" _Wait their talking about me omg does Mitchie likes me?

"_You're exaggerating I do not we talk about the wedding" _What wedding Miley didn't tell me she was getting married

"_Really because you haven't brought up Wilmer or anything pertaining your wedding" _Mitchie is getting married but she has a crush on me not fair. I'm not saying this in a jealous way I'm just saying a hot teacher likes me that's cool and her fiancé is messing that up. Yeah that…..

WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP~CR~WOWP

"Mitchie POV"

"For the last time I don't like Alex that's not how I was raised" I said explaining to Miley as we entered the substation. I love this place.

"Sureee and who cares how you were raised you like her you're just in denial" Miley said and I rolled my eyes

"Welcome to the Substation oh hi Ms. Torres" Harper said

"Hey Harper I didn't know you worked here" I said

"I don't I'm just covering for Alex" Harper said

"Why? Did something happen to her" I became worried and I felt Miley smiling at me

"Ahh no she's over there sucking Taylor's face off" Harper said pointing to the two teenagers

She was definitely right Taylor was sitting on Alex's lap while Alex's hands were running through Taylor's hair. The imagine disturbed me I could see Alex's tongue going down Taylor's throat. I was furious and not because I was jealous no because Alex was using poor Harper. Harper is my best student why does she continue to hang out with such a bad crowd.

"Harper can I talk to you for a minute" I said and she nodded I excused myself from a confused looking Miley

"Harper, why do you associate yourself with Alex and the rest of her rebels?" I asked

"She's my best friend" Harper said shyly and I shook my head

"Why is she your best friend?" I asked and Harper began thinking she didn't do the cute pout thing that Alex does

"She's always there for me" Harper finally answered

"Harper I'm only saying this because I care about you. Alex is using you she makes you cover her shifts while she sucks her girlfriend's face. I know you think she is there and she will always be there but other people can do that. If you open up to people with your interest you will have more fun. Don't be someone's puppet be independent" I said and I could tell she was absorbing the information

"You're right" she finally said tears falling down her cheek

She walked over to Alex and tapped her shoulder

"Harper I'm busy" Alex said shooing her away

"No! Listen you're a user. You aren't my friend. My friend would not make me cover her shifts for her so she can suck her girlfriend's face. I want a friend that will be there for me and won't use me. Goodbye Alex" Harper said and Alex was frozen in shock

"Who put this stupid shit in your head of course I'm not using you." Alex finally pleaded

"Ms. Torres, she is showing me that I should be more open to people with the same interest as me and be more independent." Harper said leaving the substation

Alex turned to me with the angriest glare. She started walking to me oh no this won't be good.

"Who the fuck do you think you are" Alex screamed

**I wanted to update earlier but** **my computer wasn't connecting to the internet. Stupid me I turned off the wifi lol. But here you go hope you like review plzzzzzzzzzz**


	3. What is this girl doing to me

Mitchie POV

Finally home today was the worst day ever. Alex screamed at me because I turned her best friend against her. I was just trying to help Harper. And no, Alex screaming at me isn't what made this the worst day she doesn't and shouldn't have that effect on me. After Alex screamed at me Miley screamed at me. She was really mad and told me I was the one using Harper to make sure Alex stopped kissing Taylor because I was jealous. Can you believe that? Me jealous, yeah right Alex is my student nothing else.

"Hey baby" Wilmer said walking into the living room where I was laying down

"Hi" I said sitting up and seeing the suitcases in his hand

"Where are you going" I asked

"Oh yeah, the boss needs me to go with him on a business meeting I thought I told you about it." He said I rolled my eyes of course he didn't tell me he always waits last minute to tell me these things

"How long will you be gone?" I asked

"Just two weeks" he said and kissed my cheek and walked out

A tear went down my face as I realized I was alone. Miley was mad at me and Wilmer was gone for two weeks. Tomorrow I have to spend three hours with Alex. What to do now?

Alex POV

Angry does not fit how I'm feeling. If Miley didn't pull Mitchie out the restaurant I would have punched her. This was probably not the best idea since she's my teacher. Now I have to spend another Saturday with her alone because no one got in trouble. It takes people about a month to stop their goody goody act after school starts. The "I want to improve this year" goal is annoying especially since that means I have to spend Saturdays alone with the teacher that turned my best friend against me.

I walked in and sat down right in front of her and put my head down. She didn't say anything to me which is a good thing. I spoke to soon.

"Good morning Alex" Ms. Torres said

I sat up and looked at her in disbelieve is she really talking to me. When I looked into her eyes I could tell she was sad. Those big brown eyes were telling a story a very lonely story. Why is she lonely if she has a fiancé? I suddenly got a text and quickly read it.

"_When I took my jog this morning I saw Joe and Taylor at the park alone."_-Mason

"No phones…Are you ok?" She said after realizing I was angry

"I'm fine" I said and remembered she was sad

"What happen to you?" I asked not caring anymore I was supposed to be mad at her she's just too cute. She looked shock

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong me I'm happy. I thought you were mad at me." She said

"You're too cute to be mad at" I said in my mind

"Thank you" I saw her blush oh no I said that out loud

"Umm you're welcome" I said not knowing what to say but I smirked when I remembered she might have a crush on me. A little innocent flirting isn't bad especially since my girlfriend is at the park with her ex.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong" I said giving her my best pout

"Umm my fiancé is out of town for a business meeting for two weeks" She said looking down

I got up and rubbed her back in a comforting way.

"Miley will keep you company" I said and she looked up at me

"She's mad at me because of what I did yesterday look I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that to Harper I have a bad case of meddling." She said and she looked so cute trying to apologize

"I guess I'm not mad but you have to talk to Harper" I said and she nodded. We realized that my hand was still on her back and we blushed and I walked in front of her table and I was just standing there

"Now tell me what's wrong with you" She said

It's weird that we could tell if one of us is mad or sad.

"Stevie texted me that she saw Taylor and her ex at the park" I said

She got up and hugged me wrapping her arms around my neck and I automatically wrapped my arms around her waist. She smelled so good and the feeling I get when we touch is unbelievable. She sat back in her seat and I was sad she let go.

"So you're lonely how about you spend the day with me and I can show you how to make my famous sandwich. She instantly smiled and she has the biggest smile I ever saw.

"You would do that!" She screamed and I nodded and she jumped on me hugging me again. I took a sniff of her and thought

"What is this girl doing to me?"

**Short but I'm updating tonight and I'm making a one-shot tonight to so check that out. Next chapter is going to have a lot of mushy romantic stuff. Spending a day with your student Mitchie ;) wrong idea. **


	4. Hot turns into beautiful

Mitchie POV

I regret hugging Alex two times because now I'm addicted to touching her. It's weird like I need to be physically touching her in some way. Alex was really funny and smart. I wish she showed that more than her rebel side. I feel kind of special because she's showing me another side of her. Everyone at school sees the rude, obnoxious, and lazy side of Alex. After detention Alex gave me a piggy back ride to my car and we had one of our special hugs. I call it special because we don't let go until a few minutes later.

"Finally here" Alex said putting on her kiss the cook apron.

"How did you get here so quickly" I asked

"Magic" She said and I rolled my eyes

"Yeah right" I said

"No hug" she said giving me a pout that made me weak in the knees. She stretched out her arms and I stepped into the hug as she squeezed me tight. I started to laugh my obnoxious laugh and stopped when I remembered how annoying it is.

"Don't stop laughing I love your laugh" Alex said and I snort

"Yeah right I have the most annoying laugh ever" I said sitting down on a stool

"I think it's sexy" she winked at me and my cheeks went red get it together Mitchie she's a student and a girl

"So what's on the to do list today" I asked

"I wish it was you….I'm going to show you how to make my famous sandwich." Alex mumbled the first part but I knew what she said

Ten minutes later there's lettuce and tomatoes everywhere. Mayonnaise in both our hair and the kitchen is a mess. Alex decided to start a food fight and I never back down from a challenge.

"Alex what's this!" Her father yelled entering the kitchen

"Calm down I will clean it up" Alex said and dismissed her father

"I need to get cleaned up" I said and she nod I walked to the bathroom and fixed myself up.

"Let's go upstairs, eat our sandwiches, and watch a movie." Alex said and I nodded taking my sandwich

Alex is now lying on my lap and I'm running my fingers through her hair. I decided that I do have a crush on my student but I will never tell her. She's just so cute I began to lean in. She saw what I was doing and she leaned in to. As soon as our lips were going to touch a boy walked in making us jump from our position.

"Hey Alex can you take me to Egypt tonight I have a history paper due" a boy said and stopped when he saw me

"What does he mean Alex" I asked confused how can she take him to Egypt tonight? She looked lost for words not knowing what to say.

"What my younger brother Max was trying to say is he wants me to research Egypt with him tonight" Alex said but I knew she was lying. I nodded and went back thinking about our almost kiss.

Suddenly my phone ranged and I answered it

"Hey babe" Wilmer said and I suddenly felt guilt I can't believe I'm feeling this way for a student a girl student when I have Wilmer who loves me and is about to marry me

"Hey honey" I said and Alex instantly looked at me

"What are you doing" he asked

"Nothing just hanging with Miley" I said I can't believe I just lied to him I never lied to him

"Ok I just wanted to check up on my baby I'll let you and Miley have your girl time love you" Wilmer said

"Love you to" I said hanging up

"Alex…I think I think I should go" I said and she smiled

She walked over to me and leaned in

"See you on Monday Ms. Torres" She kissed my cheek and smirked I instantly blushed

"Wait I need a hug" I said and we hugged I felt the goose bumps on my skin

Alex POV

Fucking Wilmer! Who does he think he is? You leave her for a business trip and then you call at a random time. I walked to the lair piss. I was this close to kissing my hot teacher. I don't like her but who else can say they kiss or hooked up with their teacher!

"Wiz Web look up Wilmer" I said

"There are two results for Wilmer" the wiz web said and I began to think

"Can you identify the one engage to Mitchie Torres" I asked crossing my fingers

"Yes I can Wilmer Valderrama" Wiz web said and I did a fist pump

"Give me a summary of Mr. Valderrama" I said

"Wilmer Valderrama is 33. He is engaged to Mitchie Torres age 22. Wilmer owns a business called Donso which is a real estate. Wilmer has Columbian background" I cut the wiz web off

"Yeah ok tell me about his personal life. Is he good in bed? Is he cheating on Mitchie?" I asked

"The first question you asked does not have an answer because that is an opinion but every time he is away for business he hooks up with his assistant." The wiz web said

"I knew something is wrong with him now I just have to get him away from Mitchie. Not because I love her it's just because she doesn't deserve to be cheated on. She's too beautiful. Woah this was my first time calling her beautiful I usually call her hot. I don't like her I love Taylor. I'm just being a good friend because she doesn't deserve to be cheated on. Maybe Miley can help me." I smiled

"Sounds like you love her" the wiz web said

"Shut up!" I screamed


	5. What am I going to do

Alex POV

I decided that Miley couldn't help me because she would question me on how I knew Wilmer was cheating. This is why I need Harper. She comes up with the plans in the group I guess I can ask Stevie since she is an evil genius.

"So class I need you to do a report on the Renaissances and I know it's Monday so you can give it to me on Friday." Mitchie said or should I say Ms. Torres.

"Ms. Torres I have cheerleading practice every day this week for the game on Friday so I can't do it" My girlfriend Taylor said beside me I rolled my eyes

I still didn't confront her on spending time with Joe. I hate that guy he's always flirting with Mitchie in front of the class and outside the class. My girlfriend and my crush he has got to be kidding me.

"Well honey, I guess you're going to have to make some sacrifices" Ms. Torres said sarcastically to Taylor. That was so hot!

"Ms. Torres I don't feel like doing this assignment either" Mason said and everyone clapped agreeing with him. I could see Mitchie was getting nervous as the class became out of control. I got up from my seat and stood on my table.

"Listen here every single one of you will do this assignment. If I find out any of you are being disrespectful towards Ms. Torres you will have to deal with me. Got it" I said and everyone nodded in agreement except Joe. I have a bone to pick with him anyways.

"Thank you Alex" Ms. Torres said and I could see how happy she was which caused me to smile at her.

Everyone left when the bell rang but I decided to help Mitchie put up the chairs.

"That was really sweet what you did for me Alex" Mitchie said and I wrapped my arm around her waist from her side

"No one messes with my favorite teacher" I said and she blushed

We finished putting up the chairs and walked outside. There I saw Taylor and Joe talking. Everyone saw me looking at them and knew I was going to do something. Everyone started gathering around us. Mitchie was by my side pleading me to not do anything with her eyes.

"What is everyone looking at I can't talk to my friend" Taylor said

"What the hell are you doing Taylor and I'm not just talking about today! You were at the park with him on Saturday." I said and everyone "ooh" with excitement

"Are you fucking spying on me now" Taylor said and Joe laughed

"What are you laughing about" I turned to him angry

"Why don't you go have fun with your little teacher girlfriend before they arrest her" Joe said and Mitchie was shocked

"Excuse me" I said

"You know what I'm talking about. How about you turn around and walk away before I tell people what you really are" He smirked and I was definitely shocked Taylor told him wtf? I growled and walked to my car without looking back. I felt bad for leaving Mitchie there but I had to leave.

Mitchie POV

I spent the night thinking about Alex and I even wrote her a song. But I will never show her that. Today when she stood up for me my heart melted. She was such a sweetheart. I knew she would have never done that for any other teacher in fact she would be leading the rebellion. I really wanted to check up on her because of Joe. I don't understand what happen but I hope Alex will tell me. I walked to the substation but the sign said closed. That's strange it's usually open at this time. I opened the door and walked in. There I saw Alex, Mason, and Stevie screaming at each other. I hid in the train in the restaurant. I'm really nosy.

"He knows about us!" Stevie said and I think they're talking about Joe

"Alex I can't believe you told Taylor. Now Joe knows and he hates you and is going to tell everyone" Mason said whatever they're talking about has to be big.

"I know and if Justin or my parents find out I'm in so much trouble" Alex pouted

I wish I could give her a hug but I know she won't like that I'm eavesdropping.

"Who cares about your family what about the council say and if the world found out!" Stevie said

"We have to find a way to shut them up or else we will have to" Mason stopped talking

"Kill them" Alex said standing up

I was instantly shocked. Alex can't kill anyone she's a sweetheart. Why would they kill Taylor and Joe? What's going on? Suddenly Joe and Taylor walked in. I have to protect them or else they will get killed. Sad part is the main reason I want to save them is so Alex won't go to jail. Alex doesn't look like someone who carries a gun or knife.

"Alex make me one of those sandwiches you're famous for" Joe said

"If it wasn't obvious by now Taylor we are over" Alex said

I almost jumped because of excitement. I frowned when I realized she's single but I'm not. What am I saying she's my student this crush will end soon?

"It doesn't matter Joe is a rock star" Taylor said

"Alex are we going to do it now?" Stevie said and I know what they are talking about. I can't make Alex ruin her life for some dumb secret

"We'll keep your secret as long as you do what we say" Joe smirked and he didn't know what was coming his way. I looked at Alex and she seemed to be debating what to do. Which reminded me when I was in Camp Rock and I had to decide if we will go against Camp Star on TV.

"Yes Mason get them!" Alex said and I was just about to jump in when Mason turned into a wolf man. What the heck is going on?!

"Taylor you didn't tell me he was a werewolf!" Joe screamed ready to run

He was to slow because Mason jumped on him and held him down. Taylor was just in shock with fear so was I. But I knew Alex would never hurt me.

"We don't want to too do this and the only reason I'm not doing this is because I would get in so much trouble. You keep your mouth shut about our secret and we will let you live got it" Alex said while Mason held Joe down. Joe nodded his head eagerly wanting Mason off of him.

Minutes later Joe and Taylor are nowhere to be found and Alex, Stevie and Mason are celebrating.

"I can't believe I solved my problem without Justin" Alex said jumping up and down and I smiled at her happiness and then remembered she is a werewolf. While they were talking I slipped out the substation and made my way home. I was so happy they didn't see me. I bumped into a girl dressed with phones all over. _Harper_

"Harper" I said excited

"Hey Ms. Torres" she said

"Look I'm sorry I messed up your friendship with Alex. You guys should make up" I said

"What? I'm so much happier without her" she said and I shook my head

"No I was wrong you and Alex should be friends." I said hoping she will say yes

"Sorry Ms. Torres but life is better see you around" she waved and I sighed

Wait what if Harper is one of those creatures too. This is a big thing and I can't tell anyone. Maybe I should talk to Alex about it. What if she decides to kill me no she would never do that

"What am I going to do?"

**This is a story I'm working on. Here's the preview**

"**Mason I don't get it" Lauren cried **

"**Listen I'm in love with Alex we had a good run but it's over" Mason said in his British accent and Lauren ran to the bathroom. She texted Allison too meet her in the bathroom. Allison was her best friend and knew how to comfort her. Allison was there in no time and hugged Lauren while Lauren cried. **

"**Why would he do this to me Alex isn't even popular or rich I am!" Lauren screamed **

"**He broke up with you for Alex" Allison said and Lauren nodded wiping her tears**

"**Alex is gay and is only using Mason to cover that up." Allison said and Lauren looked at Allison curious**

"**I had a thing with Alex for a while remember I told you about it. She broke up with me because she said she was going to find a fake boyfriend to cover who she is." Allison said and Lauren nodded pretending to remember. She never listened when Allison talked so she wouldn't know.**

"**That bitch" Lauren screamed and some freshman girls walked in**

"**Get out little girls" Lauren screamed and they ran fearing the senior **

"**Mason needs to find out but he would never believe me what am I going to do?" I said and Allison shrugged not knowing either **

**Lauren and Allison went back to the cafeteria and saw Alex sitting by the football players on Mason's lap. Lauren screamed in her head knowing that used to be her. She sat down with Allison and the cheerleaders and decided to think on how she was going to get revenge. **

**Couple hours later….**

**Lauren and Allison are in Lauren's room watching TV. Then her maid's daughter walks in the room. She gathered Lauren's dirty clothes and was about to walk out. **

"**Where's your mother" Lauren asked**

"**She's sick" the daughter said**

"**Aren't you gay" Allison said and the daughter turned around**

"**Umm" she said**

"**I saw you at a gay bar" Allison said **

"**Oh I think I remember you" she blushed**

"**Mitchie right" Allison said and Mitchie nodded**

"**Wait you're gay" Lauren said and Mitchie feared she was going to get accused of being a creep. **

"**Yes but I never watched you when you changed" Mitchie instantly defended herself**

**Lauren laughed and smiled. She finally knew how she was going to get Mason back and humiliate Alex. Mitchie was the golden ticket of revenge. Lauren also knew she had what Mitchie needed money. It was a win win situation.**

"**Hey how would you like to make $10,000" Lauren said and Allison looked at Lauren knowing what she was planning. **

"**I'm not going to sleep with anyone" Mitchie said and Lauren laughed**

"**You're really funny no look I want you to make this girl fall in love with you and record your times together." Lauren said **

"**Why would you need me to do that?" Mitchie asked**

"**The girl is pretending to be straight and stole my boyfriend will you do it?" Lauren asked**

**Mitchie began to think. She really needed that money. Her mother's medical bills were piling up. Her mother was her number one priority and she needed to take care of her. The task seemed easy enough. Mitchie was very cute and has many boys and girls falling for her. **

"**Sure I can do that" Mitchie said and Lauren instantly smiled **

**She will get her revenge on Alex Russo **


	6. Best night ever

One month later…

Mitchie POV

My life has been good. Wilmer and I are planning the wedding. Miley is talking to me again. Alex isn't in weekend classes anymore I don't know why or how. Maybe she turned into a werewolf and threatened Mr. Laritate. I haven't talked to Alex in a month. I avoided her at all cost and she got the memo and stopped trying. I really miss her but she could kill me if we ever have an argument. She transferred out of my class and now I never see her. It's weird how much I miss her.

"Hey" Wilmer said

'"Hey baby" I said as he hugged me

"I have to tell you something" he said

"Yes" I urged him to go on

"I will be gone for a month to Tokyo" he said looking at the floor

"What!" I screamed he can't do this we're in the middle of planning a wedding

"Sorry" he shrugged

"What's going to happen when we get married and you have to leave all the time? If we have a baby you won't be there!" I screamed

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead

"I will be here don't worry" he said and left our apartment

I screamed and grabbed my keys and left the apartment.

Alex POV

_Ring….Ring…Ring_

"Hello" I said groggily

"Alex" Miley screamed in my ear and I groan it's three in the morning

"What" I whined

"Mitchie called me she's drunk at Red and there are bikers in front of the bar and she's scared to leave. Can you pick her up? I would but I'm in California for the week." Miley said and I instantly woke up

"I'm on my way" I said getting up and getting my car keys

For a month now Mitchie has been avoiding me. I don't know why but I gave her space. I even got Miley to talk to her again. Harper isn't talking to me yet. I transferred out of Mitchie's class because it was just awkward. Maybe tonight I will get answers. I parked my car and entered Red.

"Hey sexy" one of the bikers said and I rolled my eyes

I looked around and saw this old guy hitting on Mitchie. She looked so drunk it was kind of funny. I walked over to her and the man looked at me.

"Come on Mitchie it's time to go" I said and she looked confused

"Hey we're talking here" the guy said

"Well conversation is over" I said and got Mitchie's arm and started walking. The guy took her other arm and pulled her toward him.

"Don't worry I'll make sure she gets home safe" he said with a creepy smile I rolled my eyes I whispered in his ear

"Alohomora" I said and he instantly got up and ran to the bathroom. I just gave him a diarrhea spell. I turned my head and saw Mitchie staring at me

"Let's go" I said and she followed me. We got outside and the bikers instantly caused trouble

"Hey girls wanna ride" One said

"No we're ok" I said and another guy got up and took my arm this is not the time

"Look dude get the fuck off of me ok I'm not going to sleep with you" I screamed in his face and spit right on his lip. He got really mad and wiped my spit off. Then he did the unexpected he punched me in the face. I stumbled back and Mitchie caught me.

"Little bitch" he said

"Stop" this girl came out of nowhere he instantly stopped I looked at the girl and she was cute

"Derek leave them alone. Sorry about that you guys should go" she said and I nodded and took Mitchie's hand

When we got to my house she was laying in my bed. I was looking at my eye knowing it will become a black eye.

"I don't feel so good" she said and I chuckled obviously. Then karma got me because she threw up on my carpet.

"Shit" I whispered then she fell in it getting vomit all over her face, hair, and clothes. I got out of my shocked and picked her up and took her to the bathroom. I would use magic but the council gave me a magic grounding where I could only use one spell an hour. Which I already used on that creepy guy at the bar. I put Mitchie in the shower and took off her clothes and she just stood there. Seeing Mitchie naked made this night worth it. I cleaned her and wash her hair. I heard her moan while I did that and I smirked. Now she is currently in my pajamas sleeping and I'm waiting for it to be 4 so I can use a spell to clean the carpet. I turned around and looked at her and I was speechless. She was so adorable when she slept I wouldn't mind ending my nights like this every day. She is so beautiful I wish Wilmer knew how lucky he was. I combed her hair with my fingers and she smiled. I looked at the clock and used the spell. I got into bed and she started to wake up

"Alex" she said in a groggy voice that I thought was sexy

"hmm" I said

"Thank you" she said and kissed my lips and cuddled into my side I was beyond shocked best night ever

I woke up with Mitchie watching my TV eating cereal.

"It takes you forever to wake up you know" she said smiling at me

"Yeah I know" I said getting up

"Your eye" she said and got closer to me to see it and then she caressed my cheek and I saw her eyes look at my lips for a split second.

"Last night was crazy" I said and she nodded getting up

"Thank you for helping me last night" she said putting on her clothes stripping right in front of me

"You're welcome" I said and she saw me staring and chuckled

"You saw a lot of me last night" she said with a wink and I blushed

When was she the confident one and I the blusher?

"I have to go" she said and kissed my cheek and left

BEST NIGHT EVER

**This is a short chapter I just wanted to show you guys I'm still working on the story. Please read my one-shot I worked really hard on that and my other story. Anyways I will update every week plzzz review**


	7. Alex's luck

Mitchie POV

"Hey Mitchie" Alex came inside my classroom

"Hi Alex I just want to thank you again for saving me last night" I said writing the things I will teach when school starts

"No problem what kind of student would I be if I didn't help out my favorite teacher." Alex winked and I smiled I went back to writing on the board and then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Alex what are you doing?" I asked surprised at her bold move

"Not wasting any more time. We know we like each other heck I love you Mitchie. When you kissed me that night I felt like I was dreaming" Alex said and I turned around my eyes wide in shock

Then she kissed me with passion and I decided to kiss back. Because what she didn't know is I love her too. We kissed and moved until we hit the back of my desk. My hands found their way in her hair and her hands were on my hips. I was in total bliss. She laid me on the desk and pinned my hands over my head. We stopped kissing and I giggled as she kissed my neck. I used my fingers to make her look at me. I pecked her lips and was in awe. She was so beautiful and caring. The way she makes me feel, I never felt in my life. I love her and I want to tell her.

"Alex" I whispered and she smiled at me

"Yeah" she answered back

"I love you" I said and smiled

Beep...Beep…Beep

I sat up as my alarm clock went off. I can't believe it was just a dream. What did I do? I'm so stupid Saturday was a huge mistake. I can't believe I allowed a student to see me naked and I kissed that student. I totally forgot I'm engaged! Plus the student was a girl what would my mother say. I can't believe what was going through my head. I'm so stupid. I don't even want to think about the dream. What is going on with me? I need to talk to Miley

Alex POV

I hate Mondays this year was supposed to be the best year. Taylor was supposed to be my girlfriend and Harper my best friend. I'm not close to Stevie and Mason like I'm close to her. When did my life become hell? Plus the Mitchie situation is causing me to get no sleep. I'm a hot mess. I can't use magic that much anymore and my love life is a disaster.

"Give it back" I heard Harper say behind me

I looked and saw two guys throwing around her stuff monkey which goes with her monkey outfit. They were picking on her which made me want to punch them in the face

"Or what? You'll get the rebels on us they aren't your friends anymore. They left you." One of the boys laugh

I cringed she was actually the one who left us well me. I hate that they think they can pick on Harper because I'm not there to protect her. I decided it was time to do something.

"Hey what's going on here" I said approaching them the three looked at me and Harper looked relieved for a second and then put a frown up

"Nothing Alex" One of the boy's said I could tell they were juniors

"Are you guys picking on Harper" I asked

"Yeah but why do you care?" Idiot boy 1 said

"Because idiot that's my best friend so you better apologize and leave now" I said calmly I was too exhausted to knock them out

"Y-es A-lex" Idiot boy 2 said and they did as I said

"Thank you for helping me but I'm not your best friend anymore" Harper said trying to walk away but I grabbed her wrist

"Harper please wait" I pleaded

"What?" she screamed causing everyone to look at us

"I'm sorry ok I never meant to use you. You were no you are my best friend. I didn't mean to treat you that way at the time all I can see was Taylor. But I'm sorry" I cried and she was shock because I don't usually apologize. She hugged me and I sigh in relieve that's when I knew I got my best friend back.

Mitchie POV

"You're in love with her!" Miley screamed and I shushed her. I called in sick because this was a big deal and I didn't feel like going to work.

"Don't say that it was a dream" I said and she shook her head

"Noooo you love her! OMG this is big! You can't marry Wilmer anymore you know that right!" She said and I sighed my best friend is so dramatic

"Why not? I love Wilmer" I said and she laughed

"But you love Alex more. I can't help you until you at least admit you love Alex" Miley said and I fell on my bed wishing my life wasn't that complicated

Alex POV

"Please Professor Crumbs. I need my powers back" I begged

"Alex you didn't lose your powers you just have limitations" Professor Crumbs said

"I want unlimited magic" I pouted

"No you always cause trouble" he said and I groaned

"Professor no trouble this time I promise" I said and he chuckled

"How am I supposed to believe you" the professor said man I'm desperate right now I can't live without my powers

"If I cause trouble then you can take all my powers." I said and he looked up at me to see if I'm serious

"You can't be serious" Professor Crumbs said and I nodded

"I am. If I have to live with magic with limitations then I rather not have magic at all. I will prove to you I can live without causing trouble in fact I will do good in the human world. I'll help the environment and shit" I said and he gave me a little smile

"Alex Russo if I give you your powers and you can go until June without causing trouble and only doing good then you can keep you're powers without limitation" the professor said and I grinned and hugged him

For the first time in a while Mitchie wasn't the cause of my happiness

Mitchie POV

I got to school Tuesday morning avoiding Alex at all cost. I went through the day avoiding her at cost which was easy because she is in none of my classes. At the end of the day I was ready to go home but then the unexpected happen.

"knock knock" Alex said walking into my room and closing the door.

"Hey Mitchie" she said oh no my dream

"Yes Alex I was just about to leave" I said packing up my bag as fast as I can

"Darn it I really need your help with my art project" she said

"What art project?" I asked

"I need to draw my favorite teacher for art class. I'm surprise you didn't get ask that already maybe students will ask you later in the week. I like to do it as soon as I get it but you weren't here yesterday." Alex said and I blushed I'm her favorite teacher

"Sure I'll help" I said sitting down at my desk and I watched her start to draw me

"Why didn't you come to school yesterday we're you sick" Alex asked and I nodded

"About that night" I began

"Don't worry about it you were drunk. I know you have a fiancé. I know you don't like me that way I'm a student. You're a teacher it would never work plus you're straight. So don't worry plus I have a date with this hot blonde tonight. Alex Russo loves blondes" Alex said and I had to keep myself from crying

"That's great" I tried to sound happy

"Ok since you were about to go I did the drawing quick so I'm done. Do you like it" Alex said showing me and I was speechless

"Alex it's beautiful" _like you _I wanted to say

"Thanks bye got to pick out an outfit for tonight" she said and ran out the door

I hurried home so I can cry

_I am in love with Alex_

Alex POV

"You told him if you cause trouble you would give up your powers are you insane?" Stevie screamed

The substation was closed and I decided to call a group meeting. I was so happy to include Harper in again. Everyone was happy to see her. My luck is finally turning.

"Yes but don't worry about that. I called you guys here for one reason. Our goal is to get Ms. Torres and me together" I said and they all looked at me

Of course I was lying to Mitchie earlier. It's all part of my plan

"As a couple" Harper said in disbelieve

"Yes and I have a plan" I smirked


End file.
